Mending The Broken
by FireInMyHeart13
Summary: Arthur tries to talk Merlin out of a long, and certain death. And he once again finds himself wondering what his life would be like had Merlin never have been there. No Slash, Just bromance:) Oneshot


''Where Is that pathetic excuse for a servant?!'' Arthur yelled while roaming the corridors. ''You there.'' he pointed to some guards.  
''Have you seen my servant by chance?"

''yes, Sire.'' One of the guards spoke. ' I saw your servant heading near 'Kamilah' right outside the city.'

Kamilah, meaning perfect, or wild- is a quiet, well-known area not far from Camelot, where people go to enjoy the view, clear their thoughts, or sometimes men just go there to have a picnic with their wives on some magnificent day. It really is a beautiful place to spend the day at, It' surrounded by trees, bushes, and wild flowers growing all around. If you look down from over the giant cliff there's even a lake that shines as bright as the moon on nights, and glows as bright as the sun, in the day. Many people stopped visiting the place when, time by time, people would just.. jump off. Daughters, sons, husbands, wives.. Soon it became too hard to bare to go there anymore, so, people stopped going.  
So why would his idiot manservant be there now?

''Kamilah?" He replied. 'What is he doing over there? He hasn't even finished his duties for the night!"

''I'm not sure, Sire, But he was looking rather grim when he headed out there.''

_Grim? Arthur thought. That doesn't sound like Merlin. What's he up to this time?_

''Well, Then.'' He started to walk away. ' Maybe I can push him off he cliff to teach him to stop slacking off.'' The Prince joked to hide his concern.  
The Guards chuckles could be heard from half-way down the corridor.

* * *

''Merlin!'' The Prince swiftly dismounted his horse . 'I'll have you know, I'm not too happy with this slacking off scheme you pulling with me! Your lucky you weren't at the Tavern! Well, I just came to tell you, You have a lot of chores to do. First, you need to polish my boots, then, polish my arm-.. Merlin!"

There, on the very edge of Kamilah, Stood Merlin. Arms limp by his sides, back tense, And staring down t-o the lake below.  
Normally, With the other victims, He would try to coax them out of the jump, Tell them to think things through. And for the people who did jump, He wouldn't feel any different. Because Normally, people just didn't have _that_ effect on him. But now, He couldn't even think straight through his thoughts and confusion.  
Sure, there have been times when he asked himself, ''_What if that was me? What if someone close to me had died?" _  
Yes, he had imagined it, but he never thought it would be like_ this._ Now, He had no idea what to do.

So, he did the only thing he _could_ do.

He took a few, cautious steps forward with his hands raised. (Even though he couldn't see him) And lowered his voice into a gentle tone, so not to startle him.  
''Merlin.. What are you doing?'' There was silence for a while, until he finally got an answer.

''Thinking.''  
His voice shocked him. It was defeated and emotionless. And God knows what he'd see in his eyes.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts, Not exactly the time to get carried away.

''What are you thinking about?" He said calmly, taking another slow step forward.  
He tried not to act so concerned but even he knows that could never work.

''Everything.''  
Merlin leaned forward a bit, But otherwise, stayed completely stagnant.

''Alright. well, Why don't you step back over here and we can talk about it, _together. _Alright?"  
He took a couple more steps forward so he was just 3 feet away from the young man.  
He received no response, So he took a few more steps, Making sure to be loud enough so not to startle his friend, And gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

''Merlin.'' The Prince calmly stated. ''Please.''  
There was more silence before slowly, and finally, Merlin nodded his head.  
Arthur took that as his que, and took his friend,- No, Scratch that.- His _brother_ by his wrist and slowly began leading him as far away from the cliff as possible as he released the breath he didn't know he had held.

Soon, he came to a stop by his horse and he sat the raven haired boy down next to it, And started to pace back and forth in desperate need of an explanation, Any clue as to why he would even consider doing something so horrible.  
He must have paced back and forth for at least five minutes until he finally had enough of it. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Merlin.

He was staring at the ground, seeming there, but not really. As I lost in thought, or a day-dream, per se.

''Merlin.'' He finally said.  
His best friend did nothing but stare at the ground, didn't look up, didn't give a random Merlin-y banter to lighten up his mood..  
This side of Merlin, This, now, was nothing more than a shadow of his old self.

_''If you even knew him to start with.''_ A voice in his head rang, but he chose to push it by.

Arthur slowly walked over to the young man and crouched next to him before speaking in a calmer manner. ''Merlin.''  
This time he looked up, And what the slightly older man saw, was something he would never forget.

In his eyes there was cold. Bitterness. Sorrow. Utter defeat. And was that... Guilt?  
It made him want to punch himself in the gut for not realizing this sooner. What if he had gotten here a few minute late? Or, Worse, not at all?  
No. Now is not the time to be thinking of that. You made it. You saved him. You were _there_.

''Why?" He asked him and he couldn't help the tears that prickled in his eyes at his own breaking voice.  
Why would he do this? ''Why Merlin?'' tears now made its way down his cheeks, and, for the first time in a while, The younger man spoke.  
Two words. Two words that made his dam break. _Just screw this. he thought to himself._

Those words were. ''I'm sorry.'' and how broken his voice was heart breaking itself. Merlin broke down into tears and Arthur pulled him into a gentle embrace.  
They stayed like that for a while and he kept repeating the words ''I'm sorry.'' 'I'm so sorry.'' And that made him hug him even tighter. As if protecting him from the dangers of the world.

But the truth is, What would he do if he would have never had came? What would he really do without Merlin? His first and only friend- brother.  
He doesn't know, and hopefully will never find out.

The only thing he does know, Is that their going to get through this.

_Together._

Like they always have, And always will.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you liked it! This is my first ever Merlin story and reviews would help a lot:) I kind of rushed through some things because I had to go to Nashville, But, Otherwise, I hope this is alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
